Talk:Wanted Level in GTA V
Why was this page deleted? I don't really get why this page is deleted. I know it's just rumors, but you guys should have kept it so when it's released we wouldn't have to type it ALL OVER AGAIN! FernandoMartinezzz (talk) 03:27, August 29, 2012 (UTC)FernandoMartinezzz :As you said , it's just rumours. No matter how real they look there's always a 90% chance of being FAKE. We can't have rumours on this wiki. If it proves to be true, the delete will be rollbacked and we'll have the page again. ''Dodo8'' Talk '' 10:12, August 29, 2012 (UTC) Does Rollbacking a page return all the edits before it was deleatingZamomblue222 (talk) 15:14, June 30, 2014 (UTC) Source Source for three to five star wanted level information: Bradygames Strategy Guide - Source is realiable and will stay thank you :D. Military Please take note, I still need someone to verify I'm not the only one being chased outside of Fort Zancudo. Until then, take the MILITARY section with a grain of salt. Bar27262 (talk) 20:08, September 27, 2013 (UTC) Grammar issues! AHHH someone do something! My eyes! Rreg29 (talk) 12:47, October 16, 2013 (UTC) What? From now on Mistaken Error Occured From Now On, If you are going to add information to the article, you must provide a realiable source rather then just fighting, because some information are fake like the blaine country cops. They '''ARE THE SAME AS THE LSPD Cops. If no realiable source is provided or it does not happen it will quickly be reverted to its normal position. Stop it now or else someone will get reported and no one wants to happen not even me. Keep in mind im saying before its too late not im an admin, Of Course im not an admin, but i help the article be reaibale User:Actually JPH' GTA Online - does it need to be split from this article? A lot of the argument and edit warring in this article seems to me to be caused by the difference between law enforcement behaviour in GTA V (aka) "Story Mode" and GTA Online. In my opinion, while there are obvious similarities in the response, there are also enough differences to possibly warrant a new page for Online, particularly given the ever-evolving treatment of Online by Rockstar making it possible that Police behaviour Online will change from update to update, while remaining the same in GTA V. Smurfynz (talk) 05:21, October 2, 2014 (UTC) Edit warring over 2 or 3 Mavericks needs to STOP now. Now's the time when I really want an HD capture card instead of my cruddy old PAL format card... Here are 2 images I just captured at 4 wanted stars showing 3 Mavericks after me in GTA Online sorry they are not HD clear. 3_Police_Mavericks_at_4_stars_GTAO_stars.png|4 star wanted level 3_Police_Mavericks_at_4_stars_GTAO.png|3 Helicopter icons on map Points to note: *this is in ONLINE. It's not as easy to replicate in "Story mode". *It is achieved by killing the NOOSE agents as they rappel down from a chopper, their pilot leaves and is immediately replaced resulting in 3 Mavericks on screen at once. Smurfynz (talk) 05:50, October 15, 2014 (UTC) I now also have PAL quality video of 5 stars with 3 active Helicopters (none flying away). 3_Police_Mavericks_at_5_stars_GTAO.png|3 at 5 map 3_Police_Mavericks_at_5_stars_GTAO_stars.png|3 at 5 stars Smurfynz (talk) 07:13, October 15, 2014 (UTC) FAKE, THE 3RD MARVICK IS LEAVING AND THE 2 ARE CLOSE TO YOU, STOP LYING FAKER SEE THIS SITE: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=NcTdBgA3Bkg YOU CAN SEE HES A 5 STAR WANTED LEVEL AND THERE IS 2 MARVICKS, STUPID IDIOT WHO SAID 3. (Unsigned by RazorShotter) Still fake, these reasons may tell you WHY you have 3 police marvicks: 1. You went into the ocean, and the 3 helicopters appear 2. A helicopter was close to you (possibly) 3. You were in the car chase for too long. 4. You were flying a helicopter 5. You were on the celling. You guys are stupid I have a GTA guide book people and it explains the wanted level It says here "At least 2 police marvicks will be chasing the player, 3 marvicks can be sent, If the player was in the water or was flying a helicopter". ALSO, I THINK YOU GOT OFF A CAR AND THOSE 2 HELICOPTERS WERE FOLLOWING YOU AND THE 3RD WAS DROPPING 4 NOOSE MEMBERS. (Unsigned by RazorShotter) I'm getting really sick and tired of this... I will upload the video then. Let me put it this way - a video showing 2 choppers does NOT disprove three choppers. A video showing three choppers DOES disprove 2 choppers. Geddit? Your guide book is wrong. Smurfynz (talk) 22:55, October 17, 2014 (UTC) Don't insult others RazorShotter. Smurfynz is right and he has proven his point. Just because a guide book says something it doesn't mean it's the absolute truth, in fact many of them offer outdated and incorrect info. DocVinewood (talk) 23:03, October 17, 2014 (UTC) SOCK PUPPET ALERT! User:DocVinewood May be a sockpuppet of User:Smurfynz (Unsigned by RazorShotter) This is fake 2 helicopters are chasing you, One helicopter is dropping 4 NOOSE members to the ground and will be leaving. (Unsigned by RazorShotter) Proof, or it didn't happen. In this case, it didn't happen. Simple as that. "Don't worry,-- --'it's only collateral damage."' 01:09, October 18, 2014 (UTC) Time to Protect I think it's time this page be protected. Too many edit wars have happened on this page. ( ) 23:37, October 17, 2014 (UTC)Smashbro8 See my note above from 2 weeks ago about splitting V and Online - I think that may still solve a lot of the warring. But yeah, it's been warred over since it was first published. Smurfynz (talk) 23:49, October 17, 2014 (UTC) Evidence. Pure and simple. Captured and uploaded by me, not some random youtube search result with unknown video edits, bits of the screen missing or any cheats enabled (or from September 2013 as all other videos being used as evidence have been). Apologies for the capture quality, not bad for my cruddy, unplayable 10 year old PAL capture card. Wanted level 4 and 5 chopper count = 3. Youtube video link: : https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3wktdI1VagA Highlights *Start - 4 stars, on foot *1:20 1 of 3 helis at 4 stars shot down to move from 4 to 5 star wanted level. *1:30 3 helis attacking at 5 stars (ie 3rd one was replaced). *2:07 Gunners shot out *2:30 Still 3 choppers - none leaving *3:30 Gunners cleared *3:40 Heli leaves and is replaced *End - NOOSE shotgunned me, test concluded. Conclusion : Law enforcement can and do send 3 Maverick helicopters after a player at 4 and at 5 wanted stars. Restricted Areas - LSIA Youtube Video link: : https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Ji-7yEgiSS8 Highlights *Start - Launch new game from PS3 menu. *2:15 New game loaded *2:23 Stats - 1% completion 2 missions. *2:41 No property purchases *2:52 Drive into LSIA *3:16 Only Franklin unlocked *4:10 Hangar contents *5:20 Steal a Jet (747) : No Stars. Conclusion : Franklin no longer needs to buy the hangar, access is free and unrestricted from the very start of the storyline. Case closed. Smurfynz (talk) 01:19, October 18, 2014 (UTC) Page protection I do not want the page protected, why does it? It sound stupid. 123johnpaul (talk) 16:29, November 2, 2014 (UTC) 123johnpaul If you don't want the page to be protected, why do you always cause an edit war if someone reverts your edits? ( ) 21:36, November 1, 2014 (UTC) You are the reason it needs protection. If English is not your first language, you are NOT in a position to question the English language skill of others. I gave a clear reason in the Edit Summary why "Should the player..." is a valid sentence construction. Smurfynz (talk) 21:41, November 1, 2014 (UTC) Oh please be quiet. 123johnpaul (talk) 21:55, November 1, 2014 (UTC) 123johnpaul I agree with Smash. The page contains sufficient content, you are currently violating this policy by reverting every edit. 21:43, November 1, 2014 (UTC) Im not in edit war Smash and Raining, Smurf is actually, whenever i try to fix stuff he reverts them and says fix your english. He is really annoying me and always insulting me with his damn reports to administrator so yeah, Smash please protect it he will always get into a edit war :( 123johnpaul (talk) 16:26, November 2, 2014 (UTC) 123johnpaul Please see the edit history and you will see he keeps reverting every one of my edit. 123johnpaul (talk) 16:29, November 2, 2014 (UTC) 123johnpaul 1. Do not remove talk page comments by others. If an admin deems it necessary, they have the rights to do so. 2. Your English skills suck. Mine don't. I fix your mistakes. Period. Smurfynz (talk) 21:24, November 2, 2014 (UTC) Be quiet Smurf, were both edit warring because you kept reverting other peoples edits. Were both the reason why we need this article protected, not just me. And your english sucks as well. If I was at your house, I would disconnect all of your computers. For real, you should get a job and enjoy life not waste it on video games. So we are both the suspects and victims. 123johnpaul (talk) 21:27, November 2, 2014 (UTC) 123johnpaul. FYI 123johnpaul and his temporary sockpuppet account have made a total of 80 article (non talk page) edits, 59 of which have had to either be completely reverted or at least re-edited to correct poor grammar. I was the one who reverted or edited a total of 5 of these. Yeah, I'm picking on him (rolleyes) Smurfynz (talk) 05:31, November 3, 2014 (UTC) I want add interwiki on this page ru:Уровень розыска в GTA V. --ROMA OMICH 14:14, November 3, 2014 (UTC) My sockpuppet account is old and i do not use it anymore nor for sockpuppetry :P I made another account because my old account was hacked. 123johnpaul (talk) 14:52, November 3, 2014 (UTC) 123johnpaul @Roma Omich ask Ilan to do it for you. 15:06, November 3, 2014 (UTC) Police underground ? Hey Im confused what Police underground mean on a 4 and 5 star wanted level can some explain to me what the fuck is this? Nathanleonard475 (talk) 14:39, December 6, 2014 (UTC)nathanleonard475 Regarding 3-Star Wanted Level and Stores Even while changing masks and my appearance between hitting stores, I can still get hit with a 3-Star wanted level. Was something patched? Great Mara (talk) 09:24, April 12, 2015 (UTC) Note for Bolingbroke Penitentiary If passing Bolingbroke Penitentiary on Route 13 while the cops are in "search mode," you will be automatically identified and back in the chase (though most of the time you can speed away before anyone catches up to you) Originalusername626 (talk) 20:35, February 27, 2019 (UTC)originalusername626